


This One's Mine

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [8]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but i was givin' some guy just a little kiss, and that's when you wanted me back. - "this one's mine" – patti rothberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's Mine

"Nathan," Allison said as her ex walked into her office. "What can I do for you?"

"Dinner, tonight?" Nathan asked. She hadn't seen him look this nervous...ever, really.

"Sorry, I've got plans," Allison said. She couldn't help her small, pleased smile. She realized she liked seeing him off balance.

"I know that look," Nathan said. "Who is it?"

"Why is it any of your business?" Allison said. True to form, Nathan blinked in confusion. "We're not married anymore, thanks to you. I wouldn't even say that we're friends."

"It's Carter, isn't it?"

Allison's smiled broadened. "Wouldn't you like to know."


End file.
